Far From Home
by RinsMidnightSecrets
Summary: After being stolen from her island home Princess Rin finds herself far from home when the ship she is on is wrecked on the shores of Magnolia during a storm. She is brought back to a guild where she meets an interesting group of teenagers vying for her love. Will she choose to stay with the one she falls for or will she go home with her fiancee when he turns to up to take her home?


Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters. (Goes and cries in a corner)

NOTE: If this seems similiar to a previous story that used to be posted on this site called Private Heaven that is because I have rehashed parts from it. My old account that had it on it was hacked into and the story was deleted by whoever hacked it. I decided that I would change it up and improve it a bit. Thanks.

Multiple **possible** pairings: Natsuxoc, Grayxoc, Lokexoc, Elfmanxoc  
**Please note that these pairings are only possibilities and not all of them may appear in the** story

Rating: T/M

* * *

I ran through the dark snowy night, a pale flash of white and ginger colours in the other colourless, empty night. My white, thigh high lace tights granted me no grip on the icy street stones beneath my feet, causing me to slip and stumble in my blind escape. My breath passed over my pointed teeth and poured over my drying lips in a misty ghost pale vapour.

I was in trouble.

Why had I chosen not to take my body guards out with me tonight?!

"Here kitty kitty! Come back here and play! We won't hurt you!" a man, the leader of the group I presumed, called out to me.

"No! Leave me alone, meow!" I called back at my pursuers who were gaining ground on me at a startling rate.

I was never much of a runner though, I was used to having people run around for me. I was a typical princess. Spoiled rotten by my parents and had unlimited servants at my beck and call but I was not snobby or bratty like others. I was more like the kind and pretty princesses from the fairy tails my mother used to read to me when I was a child.

_Anyway._

I'd gotten myself into my current troublesome position as I had been heading home from a late night visit to my fiancée.

I'd taken the long way home that night, walking past the docks because I loved the sight of the stars reflecting of the sea during the night when I had noticed a large and unfamiliar steel ship run up against the side of the dock. My curiosity got the better of me (I _was_ half cat after all), and I had gone closer to get a better look at the steel monstrosity. It was about this time that I had attracted the unwanted attention of some slave traders who were obviously not from the island, as all the inhabitants of the land knew the consequences of kidnapping, or attempting to kidnap, the King and Queen's daughter, Princess Rin.

That's me. If you hadn't caught on to that fact yet.

Yet, not many people outside of the island knew of it's whereabouts so I was confused and puzzled as to how these dirty slave dealers had found our little island in the middle of the sea.

I turned my mind back to my pursuers who had gained considerable distance on me since I had checked last. I took a sharp right turn and my goal flared into view in a multitude of rich and familiar colours. Home. I flung myself at the massive wooden doors of the gate, slamming my fists against the sturdy wood in a frantic pounding. Sound snores snuck through the cracks in the wood to reach my soft ginger ears.

"Filli? Hello? Please! Let me in!" I called out loudly. "I'm in a bit of trouble here, meow!"

I glanced over the ginger locks caressing my shoulder just as the biggest man of the group seized my right arm and squeezed it hard, making me wince and whimper pitifully. In his free hand he grasped a suspicious white cloth that reeked of something terrible. The cloth was pressed over my mouth and nose, making it so I could only breath the scented cloth. The smell invaded my body quickly and I felt it numbing and shutting down my body bit-by-bit, limb-by-limb.

I smashed my remaining fist against the door furiously, trying to wake the sleeping guard but it was all in vain as he did not even stir in his sleep. My vision started to swirl, twist and fade as the drug flowed through my body and the last thing I ever saw of my homeland was the view from the front gate looking over the sea at the giant steel sea ship. The stars sparkled knowingly on my limp body as I was thrown over the shoulder of one the men and carried to the ship that would transport me to a land far from where I belonged.

Shutting the heavyset guild doors on the chilly, rain filled night; Gray Fullbuster strode into the warm chaotic mess that was the Fairy Tail guild. He paused at the door, searching the rowdy tables filled with guild members for his group of friends. Spotting them at a table closest to the fire, he walked towards them, dropping Mirajane a friendly good evening as he wandered past her at the bar. For once in Gray's life, he was actually fully clothed which was something of an achievement for the ice mage. He stood next to his pink haired friend, cradling a bulge in the front of his coat with a Cheshire cat grin.

The pinkette looked up at the raven-haired man and piled another piece of food into his ever-hungry mouth.

"What? Why are you grinning at me like an idiot?" he asked through his mouthful of food.

"Guess what I found guys?" Gray announced almost proudly.

"You have a fish for me! Aye!" Natsu's little blue cat said, a sliver of drool escaping unnoticed from the corner of his mouth.

"You found a way to not start a fight with Natsu every hour?" Erza answered putting her cake fork through a piece of sweet strawberry cake.

"You've stumbled across a chest full of jewels and you're going to give it to me so I can pay my rent this month?" Lucy despaired with her head in her hands.

"You're pregnant." Natsu said bluntly with a very serious expression on his face.

Erza choked on her piece of cake, breaking into a violent bout of coughing, Lucy's head slipped between her hands and smacked against the table with an audible thud and Gray's eyebrows disappeared into his raven coloured bangs and he shot a furious glare at Natsu. Normally he would have thrown himself at the fire mage, causing all hell to break loose, but today he didn't due to the precious bundle in his coat.

"What's 'pregnant'?" Happy piped up cluelessly.

Lucy pulled her from the table, a beautiful round, red spot forming on her forehead. She patted Happy's head.

"Don't worry Happy." She mumbled.

"Aye!" he called bringing Gray out of his furious stupor.

The ice mage gently reached under his coat and pulled out a small ginger bundle covered with little droplets of water, which flickered fiery colours in the light of the flames.

"As I was saying, I found this washed up on the beach today amongst the wreck of what seemed to be a ship that must have crashed yesterday during the storm we had." He said taking a seat next to his pink haired rival/friend.

Natsu immediately picked it up, feeling the muted vibrations the little bundle made against his fingers.

"Oh! It's a cute kitten!" he said as he identified all of the tiny limbs.

"Nawh! It's adorable!" Lucy squealed snatching it out of Natsu's hands.

"What incredibly soft fur!" Ezra commented in surprise, stroking the sleeping kitten's face.

"She's pretty! Aye!" Happy cried inspecting the ginger kitten closely.

Lucy shot him a sly look.

"What about Charle?"

Happy's cheeks turned pink and he remained silent.

Gray retrieved his small bundle from Erza and gently scratched under its chin, coaxing loud purrs from the small body.

"What are you going to do with it?" Ezra asked, entranced by the creature's noises. "If you won't keep it, I'll happily take it off your hands Gray."

"I'd be happy to take it off your hands too Gray." Lucy added keenly.

The ice mage hugged the slightly chilled bundled into his naked chest, seeming to have lost his top and coat in the last minute.

"Actually, since Natsu, Wendy and now Gajeel have cats, I thought that I might like a cat companion too. So I'm going to keep her." He announced

Lucy and Ezra's face fell slightly.

"Cool! What will you call her?" Natsu grinned.

"I'm thinking Nixie." He said with a shrug, the muscles under his skin flexing. "I don't know why, the name just suits her."

"How cute." Ezra said smiling at the sleeping bundle.

Gray placed the bundle on the tabletop seeing as it didn't take up much space on the long surface. He leaned back to search for his missing clothing when there was a sudden flash of soft light and Lucy exhaled a shriek of what sounded to be surprise. He turned round again and an expression of complete and utter confusion seized his face as he caught sight of the ginger kitten bathed in a soft light.

Long, pale tendrils of light snaked towards the roof of the guild from the light bathing the kitten. They danced aimlessly in the air for a few moments, catching the attention of most of the guild members sitting at nearby tables.

"What on earth?!" Lucy cried as the tendrils turned down and began to wrap around the little slumbering kitten little by little, obscuring it from view by surrounding it in a bright light.

The orb of bright white light grew bigger and seemed to hover above the table, holding a bubble like form as the light pulsed irregularly for a long minute. When it finally stopped growing and held a steady light that illuminated the corner of the guild Natsu reached out to touch the bubble.

"Don't touch it, flame brain." Gray hissed, glaring at Natsu.

Natsu passed Gray a cheeky grin and a shrug before proceeding to touch the bubble.

At first, the bubble allowed him to prod his finger against its soft surface before rupturing with a loud pop and a soft sigh. Sparkles of light floated down to the floor around the table. Natsu held his finger in the air, looking horrified at the vacant space where the bubble had been only moments ago. He waited for Gray to snap and punch him for not listening to him But when the punch he was expecting did not land he looked down to see a girl in the place of the kitten sleeping peacefully.

He looked at Gray, Erza, Lucy and then back to Gray see that they all wore the same confused and awed expression.

Natsu studied the girl curled up before him.

She had soft curls of ginger locks that reached past her hips and her ginger coloured bangs framed her pretty, heart shaped face. Her face was gentle and kind looking whilst she slept and her pale pink lips moved silently as she slept, completely oblivious to all the attention she was receiving. She had a trim and well cared for body with a set of boobs that would not have been out of place in the guild. Her skin was pale, setting off her soft ginger hair perfectly. She was dressed in a fine silk white gown that was slightly damp and ripped in various places. The fire dragon slayer let his eyes wander down her body at a leisurely pace and a slight tinge of pink that matched his hair colour invaded his cheeks as he caught sight of the girl's exposed white lace underwear. He couldn't help but stare. Gray nudged Natsu.

"Look, she has _cat_ ears and a _cat_ tail Natsu." He breathed pointing out the ginger cat features that Natsu had failed to notice the first time.

Said cat features flickered and swayed as the mysterious cat girl slept.

"She's certainly very beautiful." Lucy said, voicing the boys' thoughts. "But where just did she come from?"

"More importantly," Natsu interrupted with a sly grin as he reached for the appendages. "Are her ears and tail even real?"

There was a bright flash of golden light from behind Lucy and Loke the celestial spirit appeared suddenly without being summoned.

"Did someone mention beautiful women?" Loke asked elegantly flicking at his orange bangs with the back of his hand.

Happy flew tight circles around the celestial spirit's head excitedly

"Look Loke look! A cat girl!" he chanted loudly in the lion spirit's ears.

His eyes drifted to the table and he fell silent. A silent minute passed as the group waited for Loke's reaction.

Happy drifted in front of Loke's blank face, waving a little blue paw in front of his eyes.

"Hey…Loke…" the cat crooned.

Suddenly Loke snapped out of his stupor and threw himself onto bench seat next to Gray and Natsu. He seized up the slumbering girl's hands enthusiastically.

"Oh, such beauty! Such soft skin!" he marvelled, his eyes sparkling behind his glasses. "Oh, she's freezing!"

He pulled the delicate hands into his suited chest, making the girl's gold bracelets dance along her slim wrist, making sweet tinkling noises as they clinked against each other. He pushed his glasses back into the spikes of orange and gazed lovingly into her pretty face.

"Never fear my sweet, I'll warm you up with my love!" he cried enthusiastically.

Happy floated over to Lucy with a sly grin.

"Yoooou've been dummmped Lucy, aye!" Happy chuckled behind his paw mischievously.

"We were never dating!" she snapped, waving a hand in front of her face.

"Oi, Loke…" Natsu grumbled at the celestial spirit cracking his knuckles. "I should warm her because I'm a walking heater!"

"I think you too are forgetting the fact that I rescued and therefore it should be my duty!" Gray argued.

"Nuh uh!"

"I'm more handsome than both of you!"

"What's that got to do with keeping a girl warm?!" Gray and Natsu snapped.

Loke shrugged carelessly.

"Stop your arguing!" Elfman roared from behind the three seated men wielding a fluffy blanket bearing the Fairy Tail symbol. "As my duty as a manly man, I'll warm the girl!"

"Where did you come from?!" the other three men questioned turning around to look at their muscled white haired peer.

"That is of no concern. The main concern is warming the girl." Elfman stated, waving the blanket around as he tried unsuccessfully to wedge in between Natsu and Gray.

"And I'm saying that I should warm her because I'm hot! Literally!" Natsu protested.

"You bastards are still forgetting that I rescued her so she's my responsibility!"

"Let's fight and the winner can take charge of her!" Loke said. "But naturally I will win because my love for her is strong!"

Lucy let loose a long sigh and shook her head, her golden strands of hair brushing the top of the table. Erza turned back to her awaiting strawberry cake.

"All this fuss over a girl…" she sighed.

"Teenage boys." Erza said simply.

"Aye!" Happy cried enthusiastically.

Elfman threw down the blanket on the table, landing softly on the girl's ginger ears, tickling the sensitive insides of her ears.

"What a manly challenge. I accept!" Elfman roared.

Gray, Natsu and Loke all stood up from their seats and turned their backs on the slumbering cat girl.

"Alright! I'm getting fired up!" Natsu said cracking his knuckles, tongues of flames lighting the tips of his fingers.

His vest flew off of his body and Loke mimicked by throwing off black jacket.

Lucy rolled her eyes and directed them to the latest issue of Sorcerer Weekly. Erza's fork clinked against the plate as she cut through the soft layers of the cake.

Everyone was so pre occupied with what they were doing that they missed the subtle hints that the strange girl gave off that demonstrated she was waking. A quick flick of her ears under the blanket, the tremble of her closed eyes as she prepared to wake, the small shiver her body made as her muscle woke up and a small groan that passed over her pale lips.

~~~Rin's POV~~~

I was dimly aware of muted voices.

Aggressive and angry voices. People were fighting.

Was I still on the steel ship that plucked me from my homeland?

No, I remembered the ship crashing. I remembered the way the ship rocked and threw me body around in my cell. I remembered the cold feel of the water wrapping around me, embracing my body in its cold grip then the gritty feeling against my skin as I was swept onto a beach.

But then what?

Where was I?

I could feel wood beneath my fingers as they stretched out.

A table of some sort? Maybe I was on a floor somewhere?

My eyes trembled as they tried to open but they would not. My body shivered as a cold feeling washed over my body. Dimly at my fingertips I could feel the heat of something warm so I stretched out my arm in search and I found that the warmth intensified the further I stretched my arm out. The tips of my fingers brushed against something soft and warm.

Skin?

I dragged myself over the source of the warmth and as I did I finally pried my eyes open to see the bare back of someone unfamiliar. A boy, to be precise.

A boy with soft pink spikes of hair and a white scarf slung around his neck.

Both of my hands slid up the boy's warm, tanned back, running over the ridges of his back muscles and finally over his shoulder to settle in the hollow of his collarbone. His silky scarf brushed against my left arm.

Warmth…

I pulled my body flush against his back, relishing in the heat that he was radiating. He turned his head to investigate what had leeched onto his back, his pink hair tips brushing against my cheek. His onyx black eyes looked down and met my half lidded pale green eyes. He stared at me for a silent minute, his mouth wide open. He had little fangs like me. I flicked my tail and nestled into the crook of his neck whilst keeping eye contact. I pressed myself closer into his back, my generously sized chest pressing softly into his back. His face blushed at the feeling.

By the time he said something, my body was starting to warm slightly.

"Jeez! Loke wasn't wrong! You're freezing!" he said scratching the back of his head.

"Give me your warmth then, meow…" I whispered into his ear breathily.

His open mouth stretched into an attractive grin.

"Such beauty! My love is overflowing!" someone next to me cried.

Suddenly the tip of my chin was seized in firm fingers and twisted to face a boy with lion like eyes and spiky orange hair. He leant in and kissed me full on the lips.

My eyes widened in shock as my lips were seized gently by the stranger's own experienced ones.

Behind me I heard something metal like a fork drop onto a plate followed by a strangled choking noise.

"Loke!" a girl behind shrieked near my ear.

"Well," a small blue cat with white wings chuckled as it floated past. "That escalated quickly."

* * *

Hi Readers!  
Thanks for reading! I hope it wasn't too long and boring.  
Please leave a review for me and give it a fave and a follow. It would really make my day if you did!  
I hope you all enjoyed it!  
See you at the next chapter!  
Love RinsMidnightSecrets 3  
xxx


End file.
